Berry Kisses
by Marvelle Petit
Summary: (PG13) A series of one shots featuring Frey and Leon. UPDATE #6: Dylas may keep his feelings to himself, but Leon acts otherwise. Frey's poor heart can't handle the two men at once! Sequel to Berry Tart (#4).
1. Berry Kiss

Berry Kiss

* * *

"Your room," Leon repeated in surprise. A slight heat rushed to his cheeks as multiple situations ran through his head, some more naughty than nice. Frey nodded, face betraying no ulterior motive. He held back a chuckle. If she thought of half the things he had, she wouldn't be inviting him to her room. "Does she even know what she's asking for," he thought, then agreed and asked to meet her at the usual spot. In any case, his adorable fool would be in for a world of hurt tomorrow by time he finished teasing her.

Frey busied herself cleaning her room. It wasn't really messy, but between the farming and crafting and cooking, she left it looking pretty unorganized. It suited her needs perfectly, but if company came over they would wonder how exactly she lived in the wreck. There weren't enough hours in the day to complete everything she needed. Sometimes she would run in, do something, run out, and shrug off the chaos she left.

Okay, the room was really messy and not in a state for anyone to come over, let alone her boyfriend. But the usual date spots were becoming a little boring and he hadn't come to visit her in her home yet, despite her going up to his room multiple times for quick talks.

She picked up things, placed them down, picked up other things, placed them, over and over until she realized absolutely nothing would make it work outside of destroying everything. A long sigh released the last bit of her optimism. She still had to go to the summer pond south of the Water Temple and catch a Rainbow Trout for his meal too. That could take hours. She glanced at the clock. "Oh, I'll just shove all of them in this room and block it with my wardrobe!"

Satisfied with her solution, Frey skipped over to the seamstress just outside of town. Going inside the store was always a treat. The outside seemed like a normal cabin, but inside there were rainbows upon rainbows of cloths strewn everywhere, with various mannequins showing works in progress. In the back corner were her dyes and a giant loom where she wove an elaborate geometric pattern. Oddly, she dressed rather plainly, in a simple blue dress, despite living in a world of color.

"Frey," she greeted as she entered the shop. "Come for your dress?"

"Is it ready?"

"Of course! Take a look!" She walked behind a table piled with dyed cloths and dragged a dressform clad in a persian inspired pink dress. Her jaw dropped. The dress was richly embroidered with glass beads in a floral design and flowed loosely to the floor. "Try it on," she urged, shoving her to the dressing corner and pushing the screen dividers into place.

The dress was actually two separate pieces, despite looking as one. The top looked a solid piece in the front, but in the back it was a series of ties similar to a corset, but not woven together. The skirt reached down to her ankles and had several layers of sheer fabric in varying shades of pink and peach that flowed like water with each step. The hem of the skirt had glass beads woven into a series of moondrop flowers, while the top's glass beads were a field of fireflowers and moondrops.

But most astonishing was how the clothes looked on her. She looked foreign, yet familiar. "Like Leon," she whispered aloud. His attire stood out among everyone else. He was a man displaced through time, but compared to Amber, Dylas, or even Dolce, he seemed out of place. Not that she minded, after all, seeing his bare chest played a huge part in her initial attraction to him, but even among the others, he seemed to feel lonely. Something was still missing inside him, and it may be something she would not be able to fill, no matter how hard she tried.

A short sigh left her mouth. She carefully removed the dress and put a cheerful smile on her face. "I love it," she gushed as she exited. "It's my favorite!"

"You say every new dress is your favorite," she laughed.

Frey pouted, "But each dress I get is even prettier than the last! Of course it would be my favorite!"

She smiled warmly, "That is true. How did you like the design? I tried to model it after your lover."

"It reminded me of him as soon as I put it on. It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Let me wrap it for you. Are you doing anything else today?"

Frey grinned, "Tomorrow's special. I'm making lunch for us."

She giggled, "A nice lunch, hmm? And what are you cooking?"

"His favorite meal is salted rainbow trout, and Meg told me about this really good drink called Prelude to Love-"

"Prelude to love," she repeated with arched eyebrows.

Frey blushed. "Well, she said it would go really well with the rainbow trout, and," she paused and covered her face in embarrassment. "I don't think I'm going to tell him the name of it."

She laughed, "I'm sure he won't mind it."

"No, you don't understand, he'll tease me for sure! He's always like that! Saying things to make me blush, then saying something like 'I like that face' and making it worse!"

"Sounds like the drink is perfect to me. What else are you having?"

"Just some fried vegetables and rice, and for dessert we're going to split a slice of strawberry cake."

"How lovely! I'm sure he'll enjoy your little date."

Frey blushed, "Is it too much?"

She shook her head. "It's perfect, don't worry. Here's your packet, and take care not to get it wet at the pond!"

"I won't! Thanks again!"

* * *

"It's time to get up," Vishnal greeted cheerfully.

Frey groaned. It took nearly five hours to catch the fish yesterday and it left her getting home late. She stretched and rolled out of bed. "Morning Vishnal," she mumbled.

"Your room looks different today."

"Yeah, did a little spring cleaning."

He chuckled, "In the summer?"

Heat rose up her cheeks. "I just now had the time!" Her voice pitched higher than normal. The heat cranked up several notches.

Vishanl, ever the professional (or ever clueless), acted oblivious to her embarrassment. "It looks good in here. Have a good day!"

After he left she let out a relieved sigh. At the very least her room looked nice. "Time to hustle," she announced out loud.

At five minutes to ten she finished everything. She straightened her dress out and walked outside to see Leon leaning against the entrance pillar, lazily staring at the clouds. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he started and trailed off. His jaw dropped . He stared at her, wordless.

She poked his cheek. "Leon?"

He blinked a few times and returned to his usual guise. "You're cuter than usual today. New dress?"

She twirled, "Like it?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I do. It looks almost like something from home. Threw me off for a second."

She giggled and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go."

"Ah, so this is where our Princess sleeps," he commented upon entering. "Not quite what I imagined."

"What did you imagine?"

"A chaotic array of tools, materials, and items."

"I...see." How did he always see through her?

He chuckled. "Ah, is this a stuffed Silver?"

"It looks just like him, doesn't it?"

"Indeed." He walked over to the vase beside her bed and cupped the flower, "Is this?"

"The flower you bought me?"

"Yeah."

"It is." He glanced at her and said nothing. She wrinkled her brow in confusion. He normally would tease her about that. "Umm, do you want to eat?"

He cocked his head to the side, "What are you afraid of me finding?"

"Nothing in particular," she replied, "But the food will be cold..."

He glanced toward the wardrobe and back to her, and commented, "I could have sworn you ordered an expansion several m"onths ago. What happened to that room?"

Her eyes widened in horror. "I-I don't know what you're talking about?"

He chuckled and walked toward her, placing his hand on the small of her back. "My memory must be wrong then. Let's go."

* * *

"Wow," he said as they entered her kitchen and dining area. "You went all out, didn't you? Thanks." He kissed the top of her head and walked ahead to pull out her chair. "Ah, and it's rainbow trout too. You're spoiling me now."

She grinned from ear to ear.

"And fried vegetables, rice, and what is the drink?"

"Err, I forgot the name of it. Meg told me the recipe. Prelude something or other."

His eyes lit up. "Prelude? Prelude to what?"

She bit her lip, "Well, I think it's just called Prelude..."

"I see," he replied and lifted his chin in thought, "As I recall, Margaret enjoys drinking Prelude to Love. Is it that?"

A mixture of embarrassment and nervousness churned in her stomach. "M-Maybe."

The corners of his mouth lifted to a smirk, "Maybe? What else could it be, I wonder?"

"I don't know," she trailed off.

He laughed. "I have to admit, I love watching you squirm. It's very cute."

"I raise my flag," she grumbled in defeat.

"So soon?"

"Leon!"

His deep laugh echoed in the room. "Let's eat, my love."

As they ate, he sighed in happiness. "You make the best salted fish."

She cocked her head to the side, "Even better than Porcoline?"

He chuckled, "I don't think I've ever eaten his food. Better than Dylas, and I'm positive he's the one that does most of the cooking."

Her lips jutted out in a pout, "Of course I'm better than that grumpy horse."

"Neigh, neigh," he replied dryly. They laughed. While eating dessert, they took turns feeding each other bites of cake. What was once something she found flustering, became normal and rather sweet. Even if he enjoyed taking extra bites by denying hers at the last second.

After the lunch she walked back to the bed and sat down. He stood at the entryway, staring at her with that lost look he had sometimes. She put on a smile and patted beside her.

"You seem like you float in that dress," he complimented, "I feel like I watch you walk all day."

"Hmm," she paused, "Why don't I haunt you like Pico?"

He smirked, "After this I plan on going to the bath. I look forward to seeing my ghost. " Her expression sent him into laughter. "I wonder what sort of tricks my ghost will pull in the bath?"

"I won't haunt you in the bath," she grumbled.

He sat next to her and poked her cheek. "Then why don't I haunt you?"

She glanced at him and pursed her lips. "I think I know how Dolce feels now."

He leaned back and hit the wall before he was halfway down. "This bed is tiny," he commented, "You should get a bigger one."

"Why? It suits me fine."

He shook his head, "Ah, my sweet dense petite turnip."

She wrinkled her brow and said nothing. He seemed to be having a little too much fun teasing her today. It would be nice to pay him back. Gathering all her courage, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He blinked in shock as a faint hint of rose tinted his cheekbones. Yet he quickly regained composure and that mischievous smile she both dreaded and adored appeared. "You missed."

"I missed?"

"My lips are right here." In a quick movement, he pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. For a split second, lightning struck her body and paralyzed her into numbness. Searing heat spread from her lips down her body, chilling her spine. He gently broke away and grinned. "It's not often I see a life sized pink turnip."

She pursed her lips and playfully glared. "You're awfully pink too, you know."

His eyes slightly widened, the expression she knew as the brink of lost control. He cleared his throat and nonchalantly replied, "You're going to get me into trouble."

"W-why," she stammered.

"Now that I've tasted you once, I don't want to stop until I've had my fill."

Her heart skipped a beat. She closed her eyes and retaliated in the only way she knew how. Leon's laughter fill the room as she scratched behind his ears. "Stop," he gasped. Frey gleefully giggled and continued her assault. He squirmed and tried to hold her arms still, but all those hours exploring, mining, and farming gave her quite a punch despite her petite frame.

He grunted and threw her onto her back, pinning her arms above her head. His long hair tickled her breastbone. His crystal ocean eyes stared down at her. Her skin prickled under his gaze. When he had that look in his eyes, it seemed as though he could see through to her innermost secrets.

As though reading her mind, he commented, "I like seeing this face of yours. You put up a strong face for everyone, but I'm the only witness to your vulnerable side." He leaned forward until their noses touched and playfully rubbed it against hers. "After all, you're my little pink turnip."

Frey puffed her cheeks in mock anger. He chuckled, "Now you're more like a pink melon." She huffed and smiled warmly. Her fingers ran through his sky colored hair, enjoying the cool silky feel. He leaned his head to the side and kissed the top of her hand gently. "I look forward to the day I can properly savor you," he whispered. A warm haze flowed through fingertips through her body. His large hand cupped her chin and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He gazed at her warmly. As though he were the sun, soothing warmth spread over her body. She reached up and ran her fingers along his jaw line and slowly continued down the grooves of his earth colored chest.

He chuckled softly, a deep rumble akin to a rolling thunder, and lovingly teased, "Love, you're inching your way to dangerous lands." A long sigh left him as he rose away from her. His ears and tails twitched in frustration. She embraced him from the side, leaning her head against his forearm.

He reached over and stroked her hair. Cool tingles coursed down to her toes, relaxing her nerves until she became a molten blob of electricity. In the silence, those small gestures reinforced their love in ways words did not. She stared up into his azure eyes and lost herself into their oceanic depths. These eyes weren't sparkling with mischief, they held the cusp of a storm, chaotic brewing of past regrets and future worries. The skies were dark with heavy gray clouds.

"Hey you," he said.

She knew those words. Her eyes softened and she leaned forward and touched her lips to his, briefly, like a whisper of their lips, and replied, "I'm here."


	2. Berry Kisses

**Berry Kisses**

* * *

Since the first kiss, Leon seemed to go to great pains to avoid touching her. It was both a relief and frustrating. Whenever memories of that kiss floated to her mind, her body lit up as though it happened again. The desire to feel that sensation always held an undercurrant of fear. The feelings coursing through her when thoughts of Leon surfaced weren't something she entirely understood. Worse, the only person that seemingly could understand them was Lin Fa, and her forgetful mind just might forget to keep the conversation a secret from Leon. The last thing she wanted were teasing words of her immaturity.

Today, though, the promise of summer gave her courage. He couldn't avoid her. The first day of summer, or Beach Day, meant the entire town would gather at the lake to play and fish. If he decided to play coy, he would have the questions of the others to answer. And just in case he decided to anyway, she bought a new swimsuit for the occasion. Unlike her old suit that still held an innocent air, she ordered the same suit that Florte, Meg, and Dolce favored. Though she didn't quite fill it out like they did, the suit should knock the wind out of Leon's sails. Her color combination was called Cake by the seamstress. The suit itself was a deep red like ripe strawberries, and the bow accents at the hip were the soft cream color of the icing. She twirled in front of her mirror and admired the suit. If he didn't want to touch her, she would make sure he wouldn't have a choice.

By time she made her way to the lake, most of the town already arrived. It didn't take long to find Leon; aside from Dylas, he was the tallest there. He seemed to be in the middle of a conversation with Dylas and Doug, or rather, knowing him, prodding Dylas and Doug to have another friendly spat for his amusement. His ears flicked toward her as she approached, before turning around and meeting her with a smile.

As their eyes met, her heart skipped a beat. Beads of sweat glistened like diamonds on his earthen skin. His broad shoulders and chest tapered down to a slender waist. His forest colored swim trunks hung low and loose off his hips, revealing the v-shaped indention of his hipbone. As he sauntered to her, the electricity built in her core.

"Looking cute today," he complimented in his deep voice.

"Y-you too," she replied, still in a half daze.

His lips lifted to a teasing smile, "Your cheeks are as red as your suit."

The searing heat of her embarrassment almost felt unbearable under the sun. Here she was, intending to fluster him, and as usual he ended up flustering her. She bit her lip and muttered, "You make me that way."

His eyes widened at her words. He opened his mouth, but Doug interrupted them with a slap on his back. "What are you two up to?"

Leon's ears twitched in annoyance. "Lose to Dylas already?"

Doug glared, "I'm giving him a chance, that's all. I haven't lost yet!"

Frey laughed. The relationship between Dylas and Doug was always amusing to see. They argued like an old married couple. Leon casually wrapped his arm around her waist and gently pushed her forward. "Come, Love, let's not distract the boys from their competition."

"Leon," she replied quizzically, but kept the pace all the same. They walked along the edge of the shoreline. The cool water washed over her feet as they walked the perimeter. Leon said nothing, but she could feel the heat of his gaze on her skin. His fingertips occasionally brushed against her hipbone, sending more tingles through her body. She tried to focus on other things, but it only served to intensify the feelings. They were directly across from the others now. They were mere tiny flecks in the distance. "Leon," she said, trying to break the silence.

"I've always felt swimsuits were freeing. But this is the first time I've hesitated in that belief."

She wrinkled her brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Exactly what I said." His eyes smiled at her, though his lips did not. He squeezed the flesh of her hip, "Just walk with me a little more."

They came upon a small cave next in the cliff next to the lake. He sat first and beckoned her to sit. Her heart began to throb as she walked to him. Not only were they alone, they were in complete seclusion. Those crystal cerulean eyes stared at her every move. As she sat next to him, he grabbed her waist and pulled her to his lap. "Leon," she yelped.

Unlike before when she hugged him, their skin touched. His body felt like fire. "It's been hard these past few weeks," he whispered into her ear. "Ever since our kiss I've barely been able to stay a gentleman."

Her body exploded in a searing heat. "W-was that why you stopped touching me?"

"Yes," he grunted. "But you can't wear something like that and not make me want to devour you." His lips brushed against her ear. Rough fingertips grazed the flesh of her thigh. The tingling sensations grew in intensity, taking her breath away. "Don't make that face," he groaned, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

Her skin felt sticky next to his. Each hot breath tickled her neck and sent cool tingles down her spine, where it gathered in her core, throbbing almost painfully. Words died on her lips. The only thing she could do was huddle into his embrace and attempt to quell the storm of sensations inside.

His heart beat nearly as fast as her own. His strong arms nearly crushed her petite frame. Slowly he pushed her away and stared into her eyes. "If it's too much, tell me to stop." Before she could question it, his lips crushed hers in a hungry desire. His hands tangled into the back of her hair and kept her from pushing away. The storm swirled into a hurricane of intensity as the fire of his lips scorched her insides. She could barely keep up with the feelings coursing through her, let alone his hungry lips.

His tongue pushed through her lips and entangled with hers. His salty taste left her parched and needing more. When she returned the gesture a deep moan rumbled in his throat, shaking her core. As she wriggled herself to a better position, a pleasurable as it was painful tingle jolted through her. She wriggled herself over him again, and the same sensation surged through.

There was something firm between her thighs, and as she wriggled over it, the pleasure became more intense, nearly taking her breath away. Strong hands gripped her hips firmly and held them in place. Leon broke away and said in a hoarse voice, "Tell me to stop."

She shook her head and kissed him as hungrily as he did her. He moaned into her mouth and guided her hips over his in a smooth motion. The jolts came in a rhythm and their budding intensity intoxicated her. He sucked on her neck and she cried out in a mixture of pleasure and surprise. Her cry echoed through the small cave, halting both of them in place. "We should stop," she whispered.

"Not like this," he agreed, voice still hoarse with desire. He crushed her in a tight embrace and both remained quiet as their desires quelled. When their hearts and breaths slowed back to normal, Leon gently released her. "We should go back."

"Yeah," she replied.

Neither made any move. Leon chuckled and tugged on her hair. "It's all messed up now."

"Whose fault is that?"

He chuckled. "Next time I'll be more careful."

Her jaw dropped. "Next time?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Come on, you."

* * *

a/n: It's not that I really plan on making it into an actual chaptered fic, but whenever I play the game and I get an idea, I'll write it. I suppose it's more of a series of slightly connected one-shots.


	3. Berry Parfait

**Berry Parfait**

* * *

Leon's heartbeat echoed in her ears. Despite the situation, it beat normally. Her cheek pressed against his firm chest. Her arms encircled his waist. His tail encircled hers. Her right leg wrapped around his hips. One of his hands grasped her right thigh for support. The other pressed above her head, keeping him from completely crushing her.

A thin stream of light seeped in through the crack of the closet door.

It started out as a game.

* * *

Attack #1

* * *

After completing the morning chores, Frey took a stroll around town while waiting for the general store to open. As she passed by the bathhouse, Leon stepped out, carrying his fishing rod.

"Good morning Leon," she beamed.

He cocked his head to the side and smiled. His ears flickered. She tensed up; that was a sign he was about to make mischief. In a split second he pulled her close and kissed her. Before she could object, he pulled away. "Morning Frey."

She stuttered out a series of half words in shock.

He grinned, "I felt like seeing something interesting. That face of yours is perfect." With those words, he sauntered away.

As his figure became lost in the distance, her senses returned to normal. She glanced around the area to make sure no one witnessed their kiss. Luckily they were alone in the early morning. "Leon," she grumbled, but despite her concrete frustration, a flower of happiness grew.

* * *

Attack #2

* * *

While carrying the supplies back to her room, she happened to see Leon and Kiel talking about something and decided to say hello.

As she conversed with Kiel about a new book he read, she saw his ears flicker towards her out of the corner of her eye. However, being in the comfort of a friend, she paid no mind to the warning of his antics.

As she left, he tapped her shoulder. She turned around and straight into his lips. Both she and Keil were stunned into silence. Leon's laugh startled the birds with its loudness. He slapped Kiel's shoulder. "Come on, let's go grab lunch." Kiel, still flustered, could only nod and continue on with him. "See you later, Love," he called as they walked away.

Frey growled in frustration. It was one thing to kiss in secret, but to do it in front of Kiel, the biggest mouth of Selphia? The entire town would know by nightfall!

"That's it," she cried, slamming her fist into her palm. She stomped over to the restaurant, intent on enacting revenge.

* * *

Mistake #1

* * *

The boys were inside the restaurant, eating and having a riotous time. Her eyes met Leon's upon entering, but he said nothing or even acknowledged she was there. Kiel glanced at her then glanced away in embarrassment.

She sat at the table across the room. "Ultra hello," Porco greeted, "What can I do for you?"

"Give me a Prelude to Love," she replied, eyes still focused on Leon.

"Oh, my, Frey," he gushed, "What your heart desires!"

What would be the best method to tease him in front of his friends? Tickle his ears?

"My dearest Frey, for you," Porco cried and with a flourish, set down the glass.

She blinked and looked at him, "It's empty."

"Oh, I had to savor your love!"

"You drank it," she stuttered in shock. "Porco!"

"Ultra feeling good! What else can I get you?"

"A strawberry milk. And don't drink it this time!"

He sang and twirled back to his kitchen. Frey glanced back at Leon. He grinned and winked at her, and returned to talking to Arthur. "He's enjoying every second of this," she muttered.

"For you," Porco cried, setting down a half empty glass.

"Porco! You still drank out of it!" She stood and pushed the glass back to him. "Finish it, I'm going to go mix my own drink."

"Oh, a meal cooked by my Frey! Ultra happy!"

"Stop saying that," she cried. As she pushed her way back to the kitchen, Dylas stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey, you can't go back there."

"Tell your boss to stop eating my orders!"

His eyebrows arched. "Aren't you being a little over-reactive? He always does this. You know it."

She let out a long sigh. He had a point. The situation allowed her to vent out her frustrations with Leon, but Porco always ate the orders. It was something expected when eating there. "You're right. Sorry Dylas."

"Well, aren't you going to order something?"

"No, I'm good, thanks. See you later."

Dylas' brows furrowed, but he said nothing. She walked back to the area joining the restaurant and Arthur's office. The large globe spun under her fingertips. She let Leon get under her skin, against the number one rule of not letting his teasing affect her.

"Frey," Leon's voice called. She froze. He must not be able to see her. She craned her ears and listened for his footsteps. With light steps, she maneuvered around the globe as he walked around. "Hm, Dylas said he saw her come over here."

His tail flicked back and forth. Like a cat, she stalked her prey. When he came within arm's reach, she tapped his shoulder. The moment he turned around she pressed her lips against his in a passionate hunger. Just as his hands touched her waist she broke apart, pushed him to the ground, and ran away.

"Now he's the one dazed and confused," she thought as she raced back home. She could apologize later, but for now she wanted him to experience the chaos he brought her. She glanced at the clock and grimaced. She promised Florte she'd bring her a giant's nail two hours ago!

* * *

Mistake #2, Attack #3

* * *

Forte wasn't the type to wait if it went against her duty, and by time she arrived at her house, she was long gone. Kiel wasn't home either. Frey drummed her fingers on Forte's desk. If she left it there, would she see it? It may take all evening to track her down in town.

The front door groaned open. Lucky! One of them came home early! She walked to the front entrance. "For," a pair of azure eyes met hers, "Te." He grinned. His tail flicked right and left as he sauntered to her.

Frey took a step backward for each step he made. Something in his gaze made her stomach knot. There was something predatory about it, as though he wanted to devour her. "What are you doing here," she asked.

"Seeing what trouble you've gotten yourself into this time." His smooth voice sent chills down her spine. She hit a wall. He leaned over her and pressed his body against hers. "You can't escape from me now. Think I'm going to let you go after that cruel joke you played on me earlier?"

"Not here," she seethed, "This is Forte's room!"

He smirked, "Then we'll have to make it quick."

The lust in his voice caused her chest to tighten. He leaned down and kissed her with the same passion she kissed him earlier. It didn't take long for her defenses to break down and her body to melt into a tingling goo. Nonetheless, she broke away and gasped, "Stop!"

He nibbled on her lower lip until she opened her mouth to protest, then shoved his tongue inside. The words died on his tongue. The chance of being caught seemed to make each touch of his lips that much more electrifying.

His hands ran down the curve of her hips and squeezed her buttocks. He lifted her up and she linked her legs around his waist. A pleasurable knot formed in her stomach as their lips madly fought for dominance.

The door groaned. "Kiel? Are you home?" Her eyes widened in horror. Leon quickly opened the closet door and stepped inside. Their limbs became entangled in the small space. Frey's heart felt like it would explode. How could she explain this?

Leon, however, seemed unphased by the turn of events. As they heard Forte rummage around the home, he began caressing her bare thigh. Frey looked at him in horror, but through the dim light she could see that mischievous grin on his face. She couldn't do anything or else Florte would hear.

His hand continued its way up her thigh as he leaned down and began gently nipping at her neck. She tried to crane her neck away, but in the cramped closet she didn't have much room to maneuver. The fear began to swirl with the pleasure. Her breaths became shaky as each tender touch of his fingers turned her insides to mush .

Leon kissed each part of her neck and up to her jaw, her cheek, her nose, her forehead, refusing to give her his lips. All the while Forte was in the room, doing something or other. The knot became bigger, almost hurting her with its intensity. Something hard stabbed against her, and when she shifted her weight over it, a sharp pang of electricity sent a wave of indescribable pleasure through her body. Unwittingly, a low moan left her mouth.

Forte stopped whatever she was doing.

Frey's jaw dropped in horror. "Keep doing it," Leon whispered in her ear. She shook her head in horror. He grabbed her hips and slammed them against his as he sucked her neck. The sudden motions left her body numb against an onslaught of strong electric pulses. Against her will, another moan left her mouth.

"G-ghost," Forte screamed. Her footsteps' thud echoed in the silence and the door slammed a second later.

Both tumbled out of the closet. Leon laughed heartily. "I wish I could have seen her face."

"Leon! What were you thinking!"

He grabbed her hand, "Come on, we need to go before she comes back with others." As much as she wanted to argue, he was right. They dashed out the house and ran down to the lake. Once they reached the shores, they collapsed and regained their breath.

Leon leaned on his side and ran his fingertips over her jaw line and cheekbone. "Want to finish what we started?"

"I'm still mad at you," Frey replied curtly. "You've been really bad today."

"If I'm in trouble already, might as well get into more."

"Leon," she squealed as he pounced on top of her and claimed her lips. She pounded his back. "Stop," she cried as he broke the kiss.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "There will be a day when you won't ask me to stop. I'll be a gentleman and wait for it." He rose and held out his hand. She took it hesitantly, but he pulled no tricks. "Well, my Lady, shall I walk you home?"

* * *

The next morning Frey saw Forte and Dolce talking in front of her home. She waved and gave a strained smile, still feeling the guilt of her trespassing. "Good morning Florte! Good morning Dolce!"

"Frey! I was just telling Dolce about the new ghost in town."

She blinked, "Ghost?"

"It seems to be a helpful ghost. I was scared and ran away yesterday, but when I went back into my room with Kiel, the giant's nail I needed was right there in the middle of the floor!"

"Seems like Pico needs to take lessons from him," Dolce commented dryly.

"Dolly! I am too helpful!"

Frey giggled in relief. They got lucky; this time. But next time she would use her magic and bind him while she ran away.

* * *

a/n: Hmm, I think I'm idea'd out. If anyone has any requests, I'll take them. I also have no clue how I managed to spellcheck Forte into Florte. Bah.


	4. Berry Tart

**Berry Tart**

* * *

A/N: This is a short drabble of a piece. Leon and Frey are not dating yet. There is also implied Doug/Dylas and Dylas/Frey as well.

* * *

In the beginning, his foul attitude drove everyone away. She spoke to him out of a sense of duty as the Princess, but as the days went by, she realized his attitude wasn't due to his personality being foul, rather, he was both shy and introverted. Misunderstood, rather. And little by little, she began treasuring her short conversations with him and felt herself falling for him.

Aside from one thing.

The only other person to get a rise out of him was Doug. At first it seemed like a hostile rivalry, but as she watched them there was a sense of camaraderie between them. Like Pico said, it seemed like only the truest of friends would talk to each other like that.

But to her eyes, there seemed to be something that wasn't a true friendship. Nearly every other topic was about Doug. Even when she tried to change it, he would bring it back to the fiery dwarf.

Almost like they loved each other.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her head smacking into a hard object. She yelped as she fell backwards, but she never hit the ground. "Whoa," the deep voice of Leon exclaimed, "Are you okay?" She rubbed her forehead and nodded. Leon released his hold and ruffled her hair. "Geez."

"Leon," she sighed, "Sorry."

"No problem. You seemed lost in thought."

She shrugged. "Yeah, a bit."

He smiled, "So let's take a walk together."

She blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Think of me as your seeing eye dog. I can't have you ruining that cute forehead with a nasty bump."

She shook her head, chuckling softly. He was such a flirt. "Alright." They walked in silence around the town, and when he lead her outside the castle walls to the plains, she said nothing in protest. If anything, being outside the walls cleared her mind. "Hey Leon," she began.

His ears flicked back and forth. "Yes?"

"Umm," she paused. Would it be weird to ask him directly? He didn't seem like the type to shy away from replying though, at least, of the entire town, she could probably count on him to say it bluntly. "What do you think of Doug and Dylas?"

"Hmm," he replied, slightly waving his peacock fan, "In what manner?"

Her cheeks flushed, "Well, you know, do you think they're..."

"In denial of their true feelings?" She nodded, face hot with embarrassment. He said nothing in reply and poked her arm with a folded fan. "Come on, let's go this way."

They stopped at the lake south of town. Leon sat at the edge of the shore and dangled his feet in the water. He patted the ground next to him and Frey did the same. "So our little Princess is either in love with Dylas or Doug, but she thinks they're both in love with each other. Is that correct?"

Her jaw dropped. Was it that obvious?

He laughed and poked her cheek. "Hit the nail on the head, did I?"

She buried her face in her hands. Yes, Leon would answer her question, but he would also tease her about it. The man was frustrating to deal with! A soft tingle traveled down her spine as he teased her hair. She looked at him through her fingers and saw a gentle smile. For a split second, her heart stopped. His eyes met hers and he stopped playing with her hair and returned to his usual mischievous grin.

"Gonna come out of hiding so I can finish answering your question?"

She nodded and slowly removed her hands. "You think so too, don't you?"

He shrugged and looked at the clouds. "What I can tell you, is starting a relationship with someone and holding doubt in your heart will cast a shadow on the relationship and doom it with heavy storms."

Those were surprisingly deep words from a man she wrote off as a jokester. Her brows furrowed in thought. Perhaps it would be wise to put away those feelings before they blossomed into something.

Cold water hit her face. She gasped. Leon laughed. "That cute forehead of yours is going to get wrinkles if you keep that face for too long."

"Leon," she cried, then kicked water on him as retaliation.

He smirked, "So you want to play that game, do you?" He ran his foot along the water and kicked up a huge splash in her face. She tried to dodge, but it managed to get most of her torso wet. She growled and leaned down to cup a splash, but he nudged her with his foot face first into the water.

"Leon!"

His laugh echoed in the small space. "Here, here," he replied, holding out his hand, "Come on, I'll take you back to dry off."

She took it, and in a smooth movement, pulled him down into the water with her. He coughed and glared at her playfully. "You realize what trouble you're in, right?" Frey smiled sweetly and splashed water in his face. He chuckled, "You're in for it now."

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her underwater. As she came back up, she splashed her arms wildly, creating a torrent of water streams, and once he was distracted, lunged her body forward, tackling him into the water.

Swiftly, he lifted her up and tossed her into the far water. As she came back, he trudged to the shore, weighed down by his water logged clothes. She snatched his ankle and tugged, bringing him back to the water. He pushed her away, but she tackled him and they rolled over the shoreline until she triumphantly pinned him down.

His cerulean blue eyes sparkled, "So this is the way you like it? Can't say I'm going to complain."

"Leon," she sighed and gave into a resigned laugh. "You're such a brat."

He reached up and tapped her forehead with his index finger. "Forget about him."

"Huh," she replied in confusion.

He chuckled and gently pushed their bodies apart. "We should head back. Unless you like being wet, in which case I'll happily take care of it."

"Huh?"

"That's the face I like," he replied with a warm smile.

Her lips pursed, "You're a flirt."

He half laughed, "Am I? Or maybe I'm the most honest person here."

For a moment, she could swear his eyes seemed serious and not his usual carefree playful, but before she could decide either which way it was gone.

As they walked back into town, their clothes left a wet trail and made a loud noise with each step. Frey giggled. Hopefully no one would be in the square and see the town's Princess and the Dragon Priest walk in like a couple of wet dogs on a sunny day.

"P-Princess," Vishnal stuttered as they walked through the gate, "What happened?"

"Did you know at Keeno Lake there's a giant squid? We tried to catch it but it got the better of us, as you can see. Perhaps a butler like yourself can handle the problem," Leon said without skipping a beat.

Vishnal's eyes gleamed with determination. "You're right! As a super butler in training, I should be able to handle the problems my Princess cannot! Don't worry Princess, I'll take care of the squid for you!"

"Be... careful," Frey said to the cloud of dust Vishnal left behind. She shot a playful glare at Leon and softly laughed. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "Being with you is the best way to kill time."

"Huh?"

"Let's go for a walk again sometime," he replied, waving his hand goodbye as he sauntered off.

All at once confusing, frustrating, and maddening, yet behind his façade was a kind man with wise words. A part of her wanted to become closer to the playful priest. Maybe tomorrow he would go on another walk with her.


	5. Berry Candy

**Berry Candy**

* * *

"So, there's a festival tomorrow."

Frey stopped and pursed her lips. Last time she checked the calendar, the festival was over a week away. Her heart dropped. During festivals she enjoyed opening her shop and selling everything from accessories to snacks and if it was tomorrow she prepared absolutely nothing for sale.

Furthermore, it was a new festival and sure to draw a huge crowd. Lin Fa's inn was booked to max capacity and the baths crowded to the point relaxation became impossible.

"Something wrong," Leon asked.

"Well," she restrained a sigh, "I usually open up the shop during festivals for the tourists and I haven't made anything to sell."

He nodded, "I see. Why don't I help you out?"

Frey stopped herself from saying yes immediately. Leon had a habit of doing favors for her and asking for things in return. By things, usually a kiss or two or three. He was fond of doing it when the whim took his fancy, leading to her overhearing Blossom complain one day about their propensity to public affection. As of now, he already had a cache of four returned favors in his pocket. He seemed the type to cash in all at once, and a festival was the perfect venue.

He smirked, "Afraid of what I'll ask for in return?"

"N-no," she shot back, voice a notch above normal pitch.

The deep rumble of his chuckle sent her stomach into flip flops. He rustled her hair a bit and began walking back to the castle. "Come on, you."

"What are you good at cooking," she asked as she opened the fridge to assess the ingredients.

"Grilled and salted seafood."

She waited for him to continue, but he said nothing else. She shut the door and stared at him incredulously.

"Is there a problem?"

"Well," she sighed, "Grilled seafood was never popular when I had it for sale. The sweets are what everyone usually likes."

"I see," he replied, "There is one sweet thing I know how to make. Would you mind giving me some sweet powder?"

"What is it?"

He smiled, "Think of it as a surprise."

There wasn't enough time to worry about what Leon would make. Besides, when it came down to it, she could trust him completely. "Okay," she beamed, "Let's get to it!"

* * *

"Berry cake, cheesecake, chocolate cake, prelude to love, fruit smoothie, vegetable smoothie, relax tea, popcorn," Frey murmured as she went through the food. Not as much of a variety as she usually employed, but it would suit the event just fine. The popcorn sold almost as much as the sweets last time and thankfully it was quick and easy to make.

"Hey," Leon said, poking her cheek. She opened her mouth to reply and he shoved something inside. All at once, a sweet taste enveloped and dissolved in her mouth in a fleeting moment. Her jaw hung open in surprise. He smiled, "Glad you liked it."

"What was that?"

"Candy floss. It was popular in the past."

"It's really good," she gushed, "Can you show me how to make it?"

He nodded, "I couldn't pass up an opportunity to teach you."

Something in his voice made her hesitate. He had something in mind that would lead her into foregoing something important today. "On second thought, we should do it another day."

Leon chuckled, "As you wish, my Lady."

For the first time in a long time, the silence felt awkward between them. "Um," she paused, "Did you want to go on a date tomorrow?"

"I think we're past the asking stage by now. Shouldn't you tell me what time you want to meet?"

"I don't know; maybe you get tired of me sometimes."

"On the contrary. I find myself wanting to spend every waking moment with you."

Her cheeks flushed with the bluntness of his words.

He cupped her chin and whispered, "You know, when you make a face like that it makes me want to do some very inappropriate things to you."

She swallowed the ball of nerves that rose up her throat. "What sort of things?"

He smirked and leaned down for a kiss.

The door flew open. "Princess," Vishnal called.

Frey shoved Leon away in embarrassment. She cleared her throat and tried to cover her nervous heartbeat, "Hello Vishnal." He seemed oblivious to what he interrupted, and for once she was glad he didn't seem to notice much.

"The Carnivale Troupe is here."

She gasped and looked at the clock. Somehow over four hours passed while she and Leo prepared the goods for tomorrow! "I was supposed to meet them with Venti!" She turned and grabbed Leon's hand, "Come on!"

* * *

Venti's hall was filled with people, all dressed in an assortment of rainbow hues. Two men towered over all of them, with legs as tall as the ceiling. A group of small girls wore clothes that covered their skin, yet looked like they weren't wearing anything at all because it was tight enough to cling to them like a second skin. A group had their faces painted with an assortment of emotions and their clothes looked like they took ten different outfits and sewed them into one. Several men and women wore elaborate masks to cover their faces, though they didn't seem to be grouped together like the others. The man who looked the most normal among them wore a velvet red suit with a large top hat.

Venti nodded her head to them, "And here is our esteemed Princess."

"Ah, the young lass is quite adorable in person! Hullo, I'm the ringmaster of this esteemed Carnivale!"

"Hello! Nice to meet you," she replied, shaking his hand.

"And is this your Prince," he asked, gesturing to Leon. "It seems he would be welcome among my performers!"

Leon smirked, "I am known for my private performances." He draped his arm around her shoulders, "Isn't that right, Love?"

The ringmaster's guffaw echoed in the chamber. Not only her cheeks, but her entire body burned with the heat of embarrassment. And worse, not a single comeback sprang to mind.

"This town is charming, for certain! We will enjoy our stay here!" He took off his hat and took an exaggerated bow, "Now if you'll excuse me, Princess, we have to set up for the festivities tomorrow."

Despite the entire troupe leaving, she remained frozen in place. He didn't imply they did _that_, did he? In front of Venti and all those people, no less? Sure, when they kissed lately it got a little out of control, but they hadn't gone that far! What did they think of her now?

"She seems to be stuck in time," Leon mused.

Venti laughed, "It's your turn to wake her from a long sleep."

"Good idea." Leon strode over and planted a short, chaste kiss on her lips. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty."

The moment his lips left, she blinked, as though waking from slumber. "Leon," she huffed and stormed out of the chamber.

"Oh, that didn't go over so well," Venti said in worry.

"Don't worry, she'll get over it by tomorrow."

"Oh? That's awfully confident."

Leon smiled, "No, I just know my girl, that's all."

Venti chuckled. "I am happy two of my best friends love each other so."

* * *

Sometime during the night, the troupe completely changed the look of the town square. Frey stood in awe. In the center, there was a large stage with an odd swing set up on it. Below the stage looked to be something circular, and above it was a loose net. The right side of the town had a large wheel that towered above the palace or even the observatory, with little pods hanging off them. There were a couple of booths with various products inside them and what looked to be a game inside. An elefun stood at the town gates, bellowing greetings to everyone.

Going to man her shop felt painful. Still, with a smile, she put up the sign saying she was open and stood at the ready. "Good morning," Dolce greeted, "Is that candy floss I see?"

Frey nodded. "It's really good!"

Dolce sighed, "I haven't had that in years." She paused and corrected herself, "I mean, this isn't made anymore in this time. How did you find the recipe?"

"Actually Leon is the one who made it."

Her eyebrows arched. "Leon? I see." She glanced around and cocked her head in confusion, "Where is Leon? You two are usually inseparable."

"He's probably still sleeping," she replied. Truthfully, after yesterday it was a good thing she didn't see him first thing in the morning. She wasn't sure how she was going to face the ringmaster today, or Venti, or anyone in that room.

"Dolly," Pico squealed, "Come over to the Ferris Wheel with me!" She stopped abruptly, "Is that candy floss? Wow Frey, that's amazing! I haven't seen candy floss in centuries!" She grabbed Dolly's arm and attempted to drag her away.

"Thank you, Frey," Dolce called as she walked away.

"Ah, a satisfied customer, I see." Leon leaned forward onto her shelf, resting on his forearms, with a lazy grin.

"I'm working right now."

He glanced around, "I don't see anyone else."

"I'm still mad about yesterday."

His ears flickered, "Oh?"

"Well, you said, you know," her stomach began flip flopping in nervousness, "That we do..._that_. In private."

"Ah, yes," he nodded, "That."

Frey pursed her lips, "You know what I mean."

"Do I?" He half smiled, "Mind teaching me what I don't know?"

"Leon!"

He chuckled. "Have you decided where you want to go first?"

"Who said I'm going with you?"

"I don't see anyone else here."

"There's a customer," she chided, pushing him to the side. "Hello! Welcome to the Princess Shoppe, where you can find a variety of things hand made by me, Princess of Selphia!"

"Ah, what is that item in the corner?"

"Candy floss? It's been our best seller today!"

"Hmm," the tourist mused.

Leon interjected, "I recommend it. Much like our Princess, it's ephemeral and sweet."

"I guess I can try it."

As the tourist walked away, Leon returned to his former position, self satisfied smile on his face. "We make a good team, don't we?"

"You're lucky you didn't scare him away," she teased.

"Oh? How would you punish me if I had?"

"I-I..."

"You?"

Heat rushed to her face, "I would've thought of something!"

He laughed. "The shows start at noon. Why not close up shop and meet me at the stage?"

"I never said I was going on the date with you," she called to his back. A deep sigh left her. No matter how frustrating Leon could be, he always managed to bring her to his pace and dissipate any anger. Besides, being at the festival alone would be boring.

The candy floss sold out first, followed by the popcorn and cake. All in all she raised a good amount of money for Selphia. The seed budget for the month and half the cost of the expansion to her monster barn was taken care of in a few hours. She closed the shutters on the shop with satisfaction.

Despite the large crowd, she could find Leon easily. He stood out. Not only in height, but his charismatic aura always drew people to him. He naturally became the center of attention wherever he went. Plus, she could spot those adorable fluffy ears anywhere instantly.

He managed a seat front and center of the stage. As she made her way to him, his right ear flicked toward her like a cat. The closer she came, the more it flickered toward her, until he welcomed her with a smile. "How did the sales go," he asked when she was in earshot.

"Great! I made more than I anticipated, thanks to your candy floss."

The corners of his mouth lifted to a mischievous smirk and his eyes drifted down her body. "And I know how you can thank me."

Her chest tightened.

"It's nothing big, just a quickie after the show," he trailed off.

Heat erupted from her core. Implying it wasn't enough for him! He flat out stated it! Leon's deep rumble shattered the last of her defenses. If someone dumped water on her head it would steam off in seconds.

"Care to share what's in your imagination?"

"Pervert," she spat.

He pulled her close, "You can whisper it in my ear."

His deep voice sent a shudder through her body. She took a quick breath and reached up for her only line of defense, rubbing his ears.

"Ah-ah," he gasped in surprise.

Satisfied by his reaction, she stopped as swiftly as she began, giggling all the while.

"Hey," he pouted, "That's not fair."

Frey shrugged, "Don't they say, 'all's fair in love and war'?"

He raised his eyebrows slightly and nodded in agreement. "Why don't I rub that spot you like?"

His fingers inched their way up her thigh. Her arousal flared for a split second. She slapped his hand, "Leon!"

"Hmm, I see you're not saying no." He placed his palm on her lower thigh and squeezed.

She placed her hand over his and locked it in a vice grip. "Leon, not here," she whispered in a stern voice.

He chuckled, "I love that face of yours when you obviously want something but pretend to deny it."

"Leon!"

The booming bellow of elefuns interrupted her. Both jumped in shock. The ringmaster waved a cane with a giant ruby on the end as he entered on top of an elefun. "Good afternoon boys and girls! Welcome to the Carnivale! Today we're going to give you a show full of wonders you never dreamed of seeing!"

Leon sighed and gave her a pat on the head. "Let's enjoy the show."

* * *

"It's over," Frey gasped in disappointment. "But!"

Leon chuckled, "All good things must come to an end, Love."

"But but!" She buried her face in her hands. "I want to see it again!"

He rubbed her back, "You haven't seen the entire Carnivale yet. Follow me." He stood and reached out his hand. She took it gingerly, and he dragged her out of the stage area. A huge crowd gathered around the booth with the merchandise she saw that morning.

"Winner takes all!"

Frey stopped and glanced at Leon. "Do you think that's?"

He smirked, "Let's find out."

They pushed their way to the front. The booth was apparently some sort of prize game, and Dylas and Doug were at the forefront, arguing. Frey glanced around for a familiar face. "Meg!"

"Frey!" The two girls hugged each other in greeting. "You look cute today," Meg complimented.

"She looks cute everyday," Leon interrupted.

Meg laughed, "You're right!"

"What's going on with Dylas and Doug?"

Meg rubbed her temple, "Well, Dylas tried the game, then Doug came by and tried it, and apparently they started a competition among themselves and it always ends in a dead heat. I think the clerk is going to run out of prizes soon."

Frey wrinkled her brow, "Has anyone else gotten to play?"

Meg nervously laughed. Frey growled in frustration, "Those two...!"

Leon patted her head, "Don't make that face. It's a simple problem to solve."

"I know," Frey sighed. As she made her way to them, the poor clerk made eye contact with her, and mouthed 'help me'. The game seemed simple – there was a tower of milk bottles stacked on each other, and the goal was to knock them all down in a single throw. She knew better than to try and interrupt their banter; once they started arguing they only saw and heard each other.

There could only be one solution. She walked to the back of the booth and knocked. "Hi, I'm the Princess."

"I remember you from yesterday! Are you having fun today?"

She smiled, "I am, but it seems like my friends have caused a commotion."

He nodded, face distraught. "I've never seen two people that embroiled in a competition before."

"Mind if I take over for a game?"

"If it'll get them to stop, you can do anything."

Frey nodded and walked to the center. "Dylas! Doug!"

"Outta the way, we have to settle this once and for all," Dylas seethed.

"That's why the clerk brought me over. I'm overseeing the championship battle for the best player in Selphia! Whoever wins this game will be declared the Champion of Bottle Throwing! That's an official order!"

Dylas and Doug glanced at her in confusion, then at each other. Doug smirked, "So one last battle, eh? Prepare to lose, horse face!"

"I'm going to crush you like the ant you are!"

While they trash talked, Frey walked to the bottles and began filling them with the spare ore from her backpack. After the last one was filled, she turned and handed them two hollow balls. "One pitch each, and one pitch only! The one to knock them down is the Champion!"

Both drew back at the same time, released, and failed to knock any of the bottles down. Doug dropped to his knees in shock. Dylas stood frozen in time. Frey shrugged her shoulders, "Guess no one wins the Championship!"

"But," both protested at the same time.

"The rules said one pitch only! And you both failed to knock them down!"

"But," they protested in unison again.

"Sorry, guess you'll have to try again next year!"

Dylas growled in frustration, "Whatever. I'm out."

Doug kicked one of the prize stuffed animals and walked away.

Frey made eye contact with Leon and winked. He sauntered to the booth. "Nice plan," he complimented. "I particularly enjoyed the moment of failure."

She playfully punched his arm. "Brat."

"Are you going to man another booth all day?"

"No," she began, "Wait, where did the clerk go?"

"He booked it shortly after you announced your competition."

Her jaw dropped. "But!" She hung her head and muttered, "My date..."

Leon flushed, "Wait, a second, I'll be back."

Moments later he came back, dragging Xaio Pai. "Do exactly what I told you," Leon said as they approached.

"Right," she replied hesitantly. "I want to enter for the Ball Throwing Championship."

Frey glanced at Leon, who gave her a prodding nod. "Okay! The rules are simple – knock down all the bottles with one throw and you win!"

Xaio Pai gingerly took the ball. She took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay! I'm ready!"

Leon picked her up and threw her at the display. She crashed into the bottles, spilling their contents everywhere. "Owwwww," she yelped.

Frey glanced around in shock. The people who gathered to watch the competition wore equally stunned expressions. She swallowed and grabbed Xaio Pai's hand. "I declare Xaio Pai the Ball Throwing Champion! And," she paused and pointed at the gaggle of stuffed toys, "She wins the ultimate prize! A Mountain of Cute! Let's hear it for Xaio Pai!"

"Oh wow," she replied, "All of that is mine?"

"Of course! Umm, and that ends the game! Thank you for participating!" Frey ran out of the booth and wiped her brow.

Leon chuckled and bopped her head. "You sure know how to handle balls."

"Hush," she chided and sighed. "It's almost sunset. They'll be shutting down soon," she pouted.

He took her hand, "Then let's go to the one place I know you want to go."

* * *

"Ah, just in time," the operator greeted. "Go ahead and get on." Leon nudged her ahead and said something to the operator before getting on.

Inside the small pods were two plush cushions. The golden light of the sunset made the entire inside glitter like gold. Frey pressed her hands against the glass and stared out the window as they slowly rose into the sky. "This is so beautiful," she gushed.

"You are beautiful."

She turned with the intent to protest, but the sight of him stopped her short. The sunset lit up his earthen skin, making it shine like bronze. His long hair seemed like waves of golden water flowing forth. As he sauntered to her, his eyes focused on hers, like a panther eying its prey. Despite her instinct telling her to move away, the flicker of desire halted her common sense.

He pressed his arms against the window, trapping her between them. The deep ocean colors eyes drowned her in their gaze. She closed her eyes expecting a kiss. "Hey," he said, pressing his forehead against hers, "Look at me." His eyes held an intensity that sent a surge of flames through her. Yet, they also held a melancholy she couldn't place. He cupped her chin and stared into her eyes. She closed them and tried to turn away in embarrassment, but he held tight and forced her up to him. "Show me your face."

He caressed her cheek with his thumb. The sadness wavered in his eyes, like rolling waves of the sea. "I sometimes get scared."

"Of," she replied, afraid that delving too deep would halt his words.

"Well," he sighed. He released her chin and held her close. "That when I wake up tomorrow, these happy days with you will simply vanish." His arms tightened to the point she could barely breathe, but the discomfort oddly provided a sense of comfort.

As her lungs burned for air, he released her, then captured her lips with his in a desperate tenderness.

She savored the tender kisses like a delicacy. Their tongues mingled with each other, tasting as cloyingly sweet as the candy floss. His hands wandered down her body, exploring each region of her. It seemed like electricity flowed from his fingertips, sending sharp pulses of pleasure as they made their way through her body.

As her knees weakened, he sat down and pulled her hips to him. As her legs straddled him, the flicker of arousal grew to a fire. In the split second their lips were separated and the pleasure turned to an ache, she realized her anger yesterday was misplaced. She wasn't mad that he implied it in front of everyone, she was upset that she desired him in that manner against her better judgment.

On the day he accepted her confession, he warned her he wouldn't be able to marry her.

But when his lips hungrily ate hers, when his own arousal brushed against her own in a teasing glimpse, she needed to feel connected to him physically. It was wrong to do it outside of marriage, but, with Leon, would it be okay? Would it be okay to devote herself to him without knowing why he hesitated in devoting himself to her?

She pushed the vest off his shoulders. His eyes widened slightly, but he obeyed and shrugged off the garment. Her fingers danced over the hard muscle of his chest and circled over the hard nub. He reached up and pulled the ties out of her hair. The ferris wheel stopped moving. The cart swung slowly back and forth.

"I love you," she whispered.

His eyes wavered. "I'm," he began, then paused. His brow wrinkled. The plush ears flattened. The cerulean orbs looked down. "Rather fond of you myself."

Even now, he couldn't say it. She devoured his lips and tried to force it out of them. What words couldn't say, their bodies could. A low moan rumbled in his throat. He broke their kiss and placed a single finger on her lips. "I wanted you to see the view," he protested weakly.

Frey furrowed her brow, but looked out the window to placate him. "Wow," she whispered. It seemed like they floated on top of a golden sea. She could see all of the land of Selphia, the place she worked so hard to protect. A swell of pride rose in her chest. It was worth it. All of the hardships were worth protecting this land.

Leon's hand against her cheek snapped her out of her awed reverie. She looked at him, and saw an expression of genuine love in his eyes. He couldn't say it, but she could feel it all the same. Whatever kept him from saying the words could not keep him from expressing it in his actions.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He smiled gently, "I thought I told you I wanted a quickie as thanks."

Her eyes widened, "That's!"

He cut her off with a chaste kiss. "A quickie," he chuckled, before grasping her chin and kissing her deeply. His hands wandered over her body. The flame returned to life. Each cell he touched left a trail of electric sensations. His broke the kiss and sucked on the crook her her neck as his hands caressed her thighs, slowly rubbing them up and down. As he kissed her throat, his hands wandered up and squeezed her chest. She cried out in a mixture of shock and pleasure. He never touched her there. As he squeezed, the hot pulses turned her body into molten lava.

She rocked her hips over him and he moaned against her throat. He devoured her lips with rough kisses. She ran her hands along his firm chest. The cart rumbled as the ferris wheel came back to life. The rocking brushed their bodies closer together. She shuddered against him. He grunted and grabbed her hips, gently rocking them against him. Their voices intermixed in the small cabin.

The cart groaned to a stop. Their eyes widened in mutual surprise. As they attempted to straighten their appearance, the door creaked open. The operator greeted them with a beaming grin. "Princess, I hope you enjoyed the," he paused and stared at the disheveled couple, "Private performance."

Leon smirked, "She did."

Frey's heart stopped. Did he just? After they just? "Leon," she screamed in horrific embarrassment.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "That's the face I like. Send her around one more time."

"As you desire," he replied and closed the door.

Frey pounded his chest with her fists. "You!"

He grabbed her fists and pulled her back onto his lap. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

a/n: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! It encourages me to write more!


	6. Berry Tart, part 02

**Berry Tart, part 02**

* * *

A mini sequel to the one shot Berry Tart (Chapter 4). Leon and Frey are not dating and Frey has a crush on Dylas and I believe that all the background needed for new readers.

* * *

Frey yawned as she walked to the airship. Discovering the seasonal fields seemed like a boon, but checking up on them took all morning. Her eyes widened when she saw Leon lazily gazing at the sunrise from the stern of the ship. "Good morning Leon."

He glanced at her for a second before returning his gaze to the sky. "Good mor- no, let's go with bad night instead."

Frey grimaced. "I guess that's why you're up early."

His chuckle filled the awkward silence that followed. "Well, I'll be off. Can't be interfering with official royal business, can I?"

* * *

Every single muscle in her shoulder ached in agony. By time she tended the three fields at home and the four seasonal fields she was ready to collapse. Not only that, she felt dirty, both from the soil and the sweat that drenched her body. Nothing felt better than a bath after the morning chores.

"Ah, Leon," she called as she approached the baths, waving.

His smile never seemed like a real smile, much like when he looked at her or spoke with her she felt like he could see through to her innermost secrets. He stopped and waited for her to approach. "Fancy a bath after a hard day's work?"

She rolled her shoulder, "Yeah. I'm really sore after it all."

"Hmm," he mused as he opened the door, "I know a good way of getting rid of soreness. Meet me in my room after your bath."

Her eyes widened.

Leon laughed, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Not quite like that, but I'll keep it in mind for future purposes."

"Morning you two," Lin Fa greeted. "Come for a bath?"

"Yes, it seems our princess is rather _dirty_ today."

She laughed. "So our Princess is dirty?"

"From farming," Frey interrupted.

Lin Fa blinked. "What else would make you dirty?"

Leon smirked. "Yes, tell us, what else would make you dirty?"

Blood rushed to her face. She closed her eyes and held out her money. "I'm here to take a bath!"

A warm hand covered hers and pushed it back to her chest. "I'll pay for her," Leon volunteered, "I owe her one."

As they walked up the stairs, Dylas came down. Frey's heart stopped. "Hi Dylas," she greeted as their paths crossed.

He glanced at her, then at Leon, and said, "Hey."

Before she could say anything else, he walked off. Leon's tail twitched. "So you're fond of stubborn horses."

Her jaw dropped as her face turned beet red. Leon laughed and patted her head. "I'd say go cool off, but it's a hot bath, isn't it? Try not to work yourself up even more in that case."

"Leon!"

His tail swayed to and fro as he sauntered into the male's side of the bath, laughing all the while.

She crouched down and sighed. Was it that obvious? Wouldn't he be able to tell if it was that obvious?

* * *

"Imagine that."

The deep voice sent a jolt down her spine. "Leon?"

"Having a late lunch too?" He smiled as his tail twitched behind him.

Though he seemed friendly, something in his smile held a bit of the mischief he was fond of. She nodded and took a drink of the complimentary water.

"So how was the bath? Manage to cool down? Or did it only stoke the fires?"

She grimaced. "You!"

He laughed. "I adore that face of yours."

Dylas cleared his throat. "Are you two going to order or are you wasting my time?"

Frey yelped. "Dylas! W-when did you get here?"

His eyes narrowed. "I've been here the entire time."

"You have," she replied meekly.

Leon burst into a loud laugh. "Be nice to the lady. She seems to be suffering from some hot flashes."

"Leon," she squealed.

"See how red her face is?"

Frey buried her face in her hands. "Stop, stop!"

He laughed, "Isn't she adorable? You agree, right, Dylas?"

Frey peeked through her fingers at Dylas. Their eyes met. Her heart skipped a beat. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

His words stabbed her heart. She couldn't stop the instant tears that formed. She closed the gaps of her fingers and focused on banishing her tears.

"Hey," Leon growled, "Get us two preludes to love, a salted lampshade squid, and a piece of cake."

Dylas scoffed and walked off. Leon rubbed his foot against hers under the table. "You okay?"

She nodded and removed her hands. "I knew he would say that, but still, it hurts."

"Sorry. I set him up for that. But I wasn't teasing you. You are truly the cutest thing I've ever seen."

She gave him a weak smile. "Thanks Leon."

Dylas came back with the food and unceremoniously dumped it in front of them before walking off without a single word. Frey frowned. "He's mad at me, isn't it?"

Leon glanced at Dylas and back at her. "I wouldn't say that, exactly." He grabbed his fork and cut off a piece of cake. "Here, aaah."

Her cheeks flushed, "What are you doing?"

He smiled, "That flustered face of yours is the best." He turned the fork around and handed it to her. "Eat up, it's my treat."

* * *

Frey walked around the town. What an odd day. With Leon everything ordinary turned to extraordinary. His teasing drove her mad, but he was also very sweet about it. It wasn't out of malice. She sighed. He was really cute too. Whenever he was about to cause mischief his smile would change and his tail would twitch. "I wonder if I he would flush if I told him that?" She smiled to herself. "He's really a great guy."

She walked up the stairs to the observatory. Maybe a nice view would help clear her mind. As she opened the door, a certain blue-haired man came into view. Her heart skipped a beat. She swallowed and clutched her chest. Where did that come from?

"Hi Leon," she greeted. "I guess we meet again."

Leon turned around with a smile. "By the way.."

"Yeah?"

"You've been following me all day, haven't you?"

Her eyes widened. "Uh, well…"

"You just wanted to be with me, I'm sure. You could have simply said so, though. Here, would you like hands as we walk?"

"Wait, what," she squealed as he grabbed her hand and held it tight. He dragged her down the stairwell. Her heart beat as though they ran. "L-Leon?" She tried to wrench her hand away, but he held tight. As they walked, her heartbeat wouldn't slow. She bit her lip and looked down. Her body felt on fire, and the hand holding his seemed like she called up a lightening spell. There seemed to be an electricity that buzzed between them.

"Is lunchtime still bothering you?"

She blinked, "Huh?"

He smiled down at her, "Guess not. Where do you want to go?"

"I-I don't know. I mean, I guess wherever you're going."

"Oh, in that case I'm going back to my room." She stopped in her tracks. When his arm tugged he turned around. Her expression made him laugh. "So many times in one day. You're spoiling me." He walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Here, let me give you a reward." He leaned forward.

Her face turned beet red. Was he going to take her first kiss? "L-Leon!"

His face stopped an inch from hers. "That flustered face of yours is my favorite," he said, pushing away. "I'll let you recover for a bit. I'm sure I'll see you later today at the rate things are going."

She watched him walk away, heart still beating a thousand beats per minute. She clutched her chest and took a deep breath. "I'm not falling for him, am I?"

* * *

"Ah, the horse," Leon muttered as he approached the lakeside. He stood next to him and threw his line into the water.

"…Hmm? Oh, Leon. It's you."

"You seem bored."

Dylas shrugged. "Not especially."

"Don't try to hide it. You have nothing to do right now, do you?"

"I think you're the bored one here, man."

Leon squatted down and loosely held his pole. "What do you think of our princess?"

Dylas glanced down at him with skeptical eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it says."

Dylas sighed in disgust. "I don't have to answer that to you."

Leon's ears perked up. He cocked his head to the side and studied Dylas' face. He half laughed. "You know, you're going to lose with that attitude."

"Lose what," he snapped. "I don't lose in anything!"

"The things that are precious to you should be kept close, that's all. If they're not, they'll be snatched away before you know it."

Dylas arched an eyebrow. "You're weirding me out, man."

Leon shrugged. "Just giving some friendly advice. I am a priest, after all."

"I didn't ask for your advice!"

A sigh left him. "You're not quite as fun as I imagined you'd be. Maybe I should state it clearly – Frey will be mine."

Dylas dropped his fishing pole. He stared down at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Leon smirked, "So that gets a reaction, does it? I mean what I say. You're not the only one fond of our Princess."

Dylas growled and stomped off. Leon stood and dusted his hands off, and followed him.

Frey wiped her brow and leaned against the window of her shop. What a day, what a day. Between Dylas and Leon her heart seemed like it would die of over stimulation.

"Hey," Dylas yelled as ran to her.

Frey looked up, confused. He seemed upset about something. "Umm, hi?"

"I'm not going to lose," he proclaimed, then ran off.

She watched his back disappear into the sunset. "What was that about?"

Leon laughed from afar. He may lose this war, but so long as she was happy, he too, would be happy. Of course, that didn't mean he would surrender without a fight. "Look what we have here," he greeted, sauntering over to the adorable princess.

* * *

A/N: I have some good (personal) news to share~ One of my original novels is going to be published! Uwaa, I'm so excited! And I've taken so long to update because I'm working on three at once orz

Here's #1 of the 2 that are finished. The second is called Lemon Zest and is rated M, so search for it if you're curious~ ;D


End file.
